Godsend
by Shbenj
Summary: My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout
1. Part I

**Title:** _Godsend_  
**Characters:** All  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, hints of romance and humor.  
**Rating:** T, PG-13ish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters.  
**Summary:** My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout

* * *

**Godsend**

"He'll be here soon, expecting that you won't remember _anything_. But it is very important that you do. Tell me Claire, can you keep a secret?" The Haitian fell silent, leaving only Claire's muffled sob to fill the room. When she realized that he was waiting for an answer, she nodded as best she could with his hand still covering her mouth. He stared at her in the mirror for a moment before releasing her.

As soon has she was free of his grip, she stumbled to the closest wall and leaned against it, her legs to wobbly to support herself fully.

"When your father gets home, pretend you don't remember. Then go to New York. That is where it will happen." The sound of a car stopping in the driveway caused her to glance towards her window. When she looked back, the Haitian was gone. As the Haitians words registered on her mind, Claire slid down the wall until she was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest.

* * *

"I really need to find that sword…" said Hiro in Japanese.

"How is a sword going to help? You're fighting a Dinosaur!" exclaimed Ando. "Why are you going to the Jurassic period anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe Mr. Iss-ark can help." Quickly Hiro turned to the painter and shook him gently, changing his speech to english. "Mr. Iss-ark. Wake up, Mr. Iss-ark."

"He isn't asleep Hiro," commented Ando, knowing Hiro would ignore him.

"Wakey wakey Mr. Iss-ark," still shaking him.

"Wha- What's going on?" mumbled Issac, the white glaze over his eyes fading.

"You did it, you paint the future," said Hiro happily. "I think…" he added as an after thought.

"I did it?" Isaac quickly stood and gazed at his picture. "I did it!" He laughed to himself and grinned at the two Japanese men.

"But, what does it mean?" asked Ando. Isaac turned back to the painting and studied it for a few seconds.

"I don't know."

* * *

Claire walked into the Midland Police Department with a heavy mind. It was only two days since the homecoming event, and just yesterday she discovered that her father had tried to remove her memories. And now she was coming to talk to a complete stranger. For what reason would he believe her? After all, to him she was just a high school cheerleader.

_He will listen. He has powers too._

Realizing that she had stopped in the entrance hall, she proceeded to the front desk, where a young female receptionist smiled at her.

"How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Umm, I'd like to talk to Peter Petrelli, please," said Claire nervously. The receptionists smile faded, and she looked sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, he was released last night."

"Oh," said Claire, shoulders slumping, "Ok then. Thanks" She turned and began to walk away when the receptionist called her back.

"I know where you can find him though." A spark of hope ignited in Claire chest. "He's at the Hospital. Collapsed right outside. Something about internal injuries." The hope was instantly smothered and replaced with cold fear.

* * *

Claire ran to the hospital, dodging between the small crowds on the street, her hair and jacket whipping along behind her.

_Why would he be in the Hospital? He can heal, I saw him. So what could have happened?_

"_I'm not like you Claire." _She remembered him saying that when she spoke to him in his cell. _But what could that mean?_

Finally she arrived at the Midland Hospital, panting and with aching legs. It was at least a mile from the Police Department to the hospital, how had she run all that way? Pushing that thought out of her mind, she walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist's desk. This time it was an elderly lady behind the desk.

"Hi. Umm, I was wondering if I could visit Peter Petrelli?" asked Claire, smiling nervously. The receptionist nodded and typed something into the computer.

"He's in room 211, on the second floor." Claire nodded a thank you and headed towards the elevator. When it opened, a man in a suit briskly walked out, narrowly missing Claire. He didn't seem to realize, as he continued to walk and talk on his cell phone. Huffing, Claire walked inside the elevator and pushed the button for level 2.

When the doors closed, the noise from the entrance hall was cut off, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts.

"_Then go to New York. That is where it will happen."_ That's what the Haitian had said. But how was she supposed to get to New York? And what is going to happen when she did?

_Maybe Peter will have some answers._ The doors slid open and Claire walked down the corridor, reading the numbers stamped on the door.

_208_

_209_

_210_

_211_. Claire stopped outside this room and wiped her hands on her jeans, before squaring her shoulders and stepping inside. The first thing she noticed was that he was surrounded by beeping and whirring machines, attached to him at several different places. Peter himself looked far worse than he had yesterday, his hair limp and swept out of his face, dark circles under his eyes, his skin was a sickly yellow colour.

"Peter!" she gasped, rushing to his bed. "Peter, what happened? Why aren't you healing?" Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me," said a voice from the door. Claire looked up to see a nurse walking inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry," said Claire softly. "I came to see Peter."

"Are you family?" Claire shook her head.

"He saved my life the other day." Recognition filled the nurse's eyes, and she nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"The fall damaged some of his internal organs. His lungs are slowly filling with blood, and I'm afraid we can't do anything to stop it," said the nurse sadly. "We don't expect him to live through the night."

Claire felt the wind knocked out of her, and sat down in the chair next to the bed as the nurse glanced at each of the monitors around the room and scribbled something on the clipboard on the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry Claire," said the nurse before she left the room. Claire stared at Peter as what the nurse had said sunk in.

"No. Peter, you can't die. You're my hero." She let her forehead rest in his hand and gave into tears.

* * *

Matt Parkman rubbed his eyes and the pain in his head grew, annoyed that he had run out of aspirin. He had only bought a new bottle a few days ago as well. The headache had become worse after the incident with Peter Petrelli, and trying to force himself into the Haitian's mind hadn't helped.

'_Is he all right?'_ echoed Audrey's voice and she looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine, just a headache," he replied. He knew that she hadn't spoken aloud, but that didn't concern him at the moment.

"Perhaps you should take a brake," she suggested. He shook his head, but she persisted. "You can't concentrate like this. Get some rest, Parkman." Matt looked at the files spread over the table, involving the Sylar cases, Peter Petralli and the Bennet family.

"You're right. Need anything from the store?" Audrey shook her head and flipped through the most recent file, about the murder of a cheerleader. Matt walked outside and into the small park outside the Police station, choosing to sit in the shade under a tree. Just as he leaned back and closed his eyes his cell phone began ringing.

_Probably Janice_,he thought. Glancing at the Caller ID, he saw that it wasn't his wife. The number was a New York one. Confused, he accepted the call and held the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said. Who would be calling him from New York?

"Hello, Mr. Parkman?" asked a voice, obviously Indian.

"Yes?"

"My name is Mohinder Suresh. I need to talk to you, as soon as possible. It concerns you, and a man named Sylar."

"How do you know that name?" asked Matt, surprised.

"I believe he is after you. Please, we need to meet. Is it possible for you to come to New York?" asked Mohinder, his calm voice underlined with a tone of urgency. Matt sat silent for a moment, and then made his decision.

"Can my partner come?"

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, this is the first chapter of the ep. There would probably be an add here. I changed just one line, so now Hiro and them dont know where to find the sword. 


	2. Part II

**Title:** _Godsend_  
**Characters:** All  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, hints of romance and humor.  
**Rating:** T, PG-13ish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters.  
**Summary:** My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout. Part two, just after the first add break.

* * *

**Godsend**"Arrest you? For what?" asked the police officer, placing his had in his gun. Nikki took a breath to steady herself before answering. 

"Murder." The officer stared at her for a moment, trying to see if it was a joke. When Nikki remained serious, his eyes hardened.

"Ma'am, get on your knees and put your hands on your head, slowly," he said, drawing his gun. When Nikki had followed his instructions, he walked around behind her, pulling handcuffs from his belt and attaching them to her wrists. Putting away his gun, he began the duty of reading Nikki her rights. "You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; should you refuse this right…"

Nikki stopped listening and looked across the street to where her son and husband were staying hidden in the shade. D.L. had a grim expression on his face, and Micah look worried. When the officer helped Nikki up and into the patrol car, D.L. had to restrain Micah to stop him running to her. As the car reversed out of its parking spot, Nikki stared out the window at her family, forcing a smile on her face. _I can't hurt them now_.

"Do you really think the police can keep us locked up?" asked her reflection, smirking.

"Shut up! I won't let you control me anymore," she spat at the window. Jessica laughed and turned away. Slumping in the seat, her arms beginning to hurt from being held at the awkward angle, Nikki heard the officer finish his radio call.

"That's right, turned her self in for murder. Bringing her in for questioning right now. Will be 15 minutes. Over and out."

* * *

Claire woke suddenly when a pair of hands began shaking her roughly. She opened her eyes and rubbed them, realizing she had fallen asleep with her head resting on Peter's hospital bed.

"Who are you?" a voice to her right demanded. Startled, Claire jumped and fell off her chair, her head crashing into the corner of the table the heart rate monitor rested on. The steady _Beep Beep Beep _thudded in her head as the gasped and blinked a few times. Touching the back of her head, she felt the wound seal itself. Looking around, she found the source of the voice. It was the man who almost walked into her as she entered the elevator.

"I said, who are you?" he repeated, apparently not caring that she had just hit her head.

"I'm Claire Bennet," she said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"And why are you in my brothers room, sitting next to his bed?" continued the suited man.

"I wanted to see him. I guess I fell asleep. Sorry," she said, avoiding looking at the man. He was silent for a while, then asked;

"Why would a 15 year old high school girl from Texas want to see a 30 year old nurse from New York?"

"I'm 17," Claire bristled, annoyed. "And for your information I wanted to thank him, He saved my life."

The man, (_Peter's Brother,_ she corrected herself) glared at her, a glare which she returned defiantly. The tension in the room slowly built, and just as it reached breaking point, the man's cell phone rang. Sighing, the man took the call and stalked out of the room.

Claire stared at the door angrily for a few moments before sitting back down and reaching for Peter's hand. The only sounds in the room was the _shoook, hissss_ of the respirator and the slow, steady _Beep… beep… beep…_ of the heart rate monitor.

Claire closed her eyes and tried to think out her next course of action, but the beeping was getting annoying, piercing her mind. _Beep… beep… beep…_ Claire tried to block it out, but it seemed to get louder, and she could have sworn it sped up. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ She looked at the offending machine angrily, the read the number. It _had_ sped up. Before his heart rate had been rather slow. Abnormally slow, like the heart was failing. Now it was getting stronger.

"Peter, come on, heal. Wake up," she said urgently standing up, leaning over him. Reaching over, she hit the nurse call button, then watched as the colour began to flow back into his face. _Beep Beep Beep._ One of his fingers flicked. Then his hand twitched. Slowly, Peter's eyes opened.

* * *

Matt stood outside the door of the New York apartment, checking the slip of paper that had Mohinder's address written on it. He wanted to be sure he had the right place. Satisfied, he raised a fist and knocked.

_I hope this isn't another dead end,_ thought Audrey, leaning against the wall. She had taken to thinking her messages for him rather than speaking aloud, insisting that it was easier, and if they were undercover, safer. Matt nodded his agreement. The door opened to reveal a slim, Indian man holding a gun. Instinctively, both Matt and Audrey reached for their holstered weapons.

"Mohinder Suresh?" asked Matt, eyeing the gun. Mohinder nodded slowly. "I'm Officer Matthew Parkman. You called me a few hours ago." Mohinder's eyes widened and he glanced at his watch.

"Good lord, is that the time? Come in, come in," he said, walking over to his desk and setting the gun down.

"Do you greet all your guests that way?" asked Audrey, motioning towards the gun.

"Sorry about that. I was attacked in this very apartment a few weeks ago, so I've been slightly on edge since."

"Do you think the attacker had any connection to your father's murder?" continued Audrey, slipping into interrogation mode. She had done a background check on Mohinder during the flight. Mohinder sat, motioning them to do the same, and thought for a moment.

"Yes. When I walked in on my attacker, he was removing a listening device. This was my father's apartment before I moved in," he explained. Pulling out her note book and pen, Audrey quickly scribbled down what he had said.

"What did the attacker look like?" As Mohinder described the man, Matt looked around. His eyes landed on a book titled _Activating Evolution_ which he picked up. It was written by Chandra Suresh.

"May I?" interrupted Matt, holding up the book. Mohinder nodded.

"You might find chapter 8 interesting," he said before going back to his description. Matt flicked through the book until he found the recommended chapter and his eyes widened when he saw the heading, _Telepahy; Receiving and Projecting_.

_How did he know?_ Thought Matt, bewildered.

"Know what?" asked Audrey, turning to look at him.

"What?" said Matt, his brow crinkling in confusion.

"You asked 'how did he know?' Know what?" Matt stared at her in amazement. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"He didn't speak out loud," stated Mohinder.

* * *

Peter walked through the deserted streets of New York, the silence almost deafening. As he weaved through the cars, a taxi door in from of him opened and Mohinder stepped out. Peter smiled at him, but Mohinder gave him a look of horror and began to run away. Peter was about to call after him when he saw others. Claire was sprinting towards him, wearing her cheerleading uniform. Nathan stepped out of his campaign office, wearing his favourite suit. As we took a few more steps, a police officer with brown hair waved him back, holding his arm in from of a family of three, as if protecting them. Ando and a shorter Japanese man he presumed to be Hiro stood on the corner, looking sadly at him.

Claire had almost reached him at this point, stopping just short of an arms length. Sorrow, horror and fear showed on her face and she mouthed the words "I'm sorry," before turning and running away.

Peter looked down at his hands and saw them begin to glow. Searing heat raced up his arms and filled his body. Roaring in pain, he closed his eyes. Still he felt himself grow hotter, his skin beginning to bubble and melt. The pain grew hotter and hotter, breaking his limits. He could hear the hiss of his muscle burning away, the snapping as his bones cracked. Lastly he felt himself being ripped in every direction as the heat burst out of his body. He opened his eyes, sitting up and shouting. Quickly the pain faded, and he found himself in a hospital bed, staring into the eyes of Claire Bennet.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, first of all, thanks to the 5 people who reviewed. Second of all, I changed the first chapter slightly. Just one line, but it was an important one. Now Isaac says he doesn't know what the picture means. Third, please **review**, it would be greatly appreceated. I will try to update ASAP. 


	3. Part III

**Title:** _Godsend_  
**Characters:** All  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, hints of romance and humor.  
**Rating:** T, PG-13ish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters.  
**Summary:** My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout. Part three, just after the second add break.

* * *

**Godsend**

"Of course he said it out load! How else would I be able to hear him?" exclaimed Audrey, looking around incredulously. Mohinder looked thoughtful as he typed something into his laptop.

"Your name doesn't appear on this list, so my theory is that, Mr. Parkman; you projected your thoughts onto others. I take it from the look on your face that this hasn't happened before."

"What's this list you just mentioned?" asked Audrey, slipping back into her interrogation mode. Mohinder motioned for Matt to read the book, before answering.

"This is a list my father made," Mohinder explained, swirling his laptop to face Audrey. "It contains the names and locations of people with genetic anomalies. These anomalies, or mutations, are the next stage of man's evolution. They are also the cause of the capabilities these people have." While Mohinder continued his explanation, Matt was staring disbelievingly at the pages of the book he held. The title he had recognised easily enough, he had tried to learn all he could about his telepathy. But this, this would take days to figure out. Annoyed with himself, he set the book down on the desk and took a seat.

"When you called me," interrupted Matt, "you mentioned the name Sylar. How do you know that name?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. When I first moved into this apartment, I found numerous things labelled with the word Sylar. I visited his apartment and looked around, finding a hidden room. In it was some research, a map like the one behind me, and an odd room. It was quite bare, except for the writing. 'Forgive me' and 'I have sinned' was written over and over."

"Why didn't you report this to the police?" asked Audrey. Mohinder looked at her with an amused expression on his face.

"I tried, but I had two problems. The first was simple; report what? There was nothing illegal in the apartment. The second was that by the time I convinced the police to look around, everything was gone. Anyway, I searched the name Sylar, and only came up with a watch company. The only link I can see to the list is a watchmaker. His name is Gabriel Gray."

"Well, it's not much, but I want to check it out," stated Audrey. "Where can I find this Gabriel Gray?"

"He disappeared six months ago," said Mohinder.

"Six months ago? That's when the killings first began."

"Exactly. Too be more precise, he disappeared the day that Brian Davis was killed."

* * *

Claire watched in horror as Peter sat up in his hospital bed, yelling in pain, his eyes almost glowing. The shout died in his throat as the glow faded, and he fell back, looking around the room wildly.

"Peter, are you alright?" His gaze fell upon her face, and he tried to say something, but the tube down his throat reduced him to choked gasps. "Hold on, I'll call the nurse." She reached over him, and firmly pushed the call button several times, then looked back at him.

"Peter, can you hear me?" she asked. He tried to speak again, and then nodded. She gave a relieved smile, then wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly, she felt tears fill her eyes. "Thank god you're okay."

* * *

Hiro walked down the streets of New York City, staring in amazement at the people and buildings around him. It was so different from Japan, yet in some ways similar. The people seemed to be in a constant hurry, like the world would end if they were late. Hiro laughed and looked up at the sky. Destiny had led him here. Then he heard a voice.

"Help! Please, somebody. Help!" it came from an alleyway to his right. The people rushing around him, bumping into him, paid no heed. They acted as if they couldn't hear the screams. Hiro wondered if he should do the same. Then the memory of the murdered poker players, of Charlie lying on the floor, rushed into his mind. He couldn't save them, but maybe he could save this person. Decided, Hiro pushed his way through the stream of people, and ran down the alley. When he came to a fork, we looked down both paths, unsure which way to go, before he heard the voice again from his left.

"Please, anyone. Please help!" The voice belonged to a woman, obviously distressed.

"Shut her up, before someone comes," said another voice. It was deeper, male, and had a gruff edge. Hiro sprinted down the side-alley and turned a corner just in time to see a large man hit a woman. She had dark brown skin, with frizzy brown hair, and was just a little taller than Hiro himself. A second man stood to the side, shifting his weight from one foot to another, obviously nervous. He was shorter than the first man, and scrawny. The large man raised his hand again, and Hiro shouted.

"Hey!" All three turned to look at him. "Let her go," he said, in disjointed English. _Why is this language so hard?_ He asked himself in wonder. The large man laughed, and shoved the woman to the scrawny one.

"Here, hold her. I want to deal with this one. Give him a welcome to America." He grinned, showing his teeth, and reached behind him. There was a slight ringing sound, like metal being sharpened, and the man pulled out a samurai sword. Hiro's eyes widened in horror. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Peter sat in the bed, leaning against some pillows. He was listening to Claire explain what had happened over the last few days. When she finished, they sat in silence for a few moments before she tentatively asked, "Why were you yelling when you woke up?"

Peter closed his eyes and let out a long breath before answering. "I was having a dream right before I woke up. I've had it before, when I collapsed, and others like it. They're odd, more like visions. The first one was six months ago. It was about my brother, and his wife, in a car crash. They were hit by another car. I woke up to the phone ringing. It was the hospital, telling me that there had been an accident. I've had a few since then, but this was… different." He paused and opened his eyes, waiting for Claire to tell him he sounded crazy or to stop being superstitious, but she just sat and waited for him to continue. "I'm walking through New York, but it's deserted, except for a few people. They're all moving away from me, scared of me. Except one person. You run up to me, and say something. I think it's 'I'm sorry', and then you run away. That's when the pain starts. I start burning, and yelling. Then the vision stops."

Claire stared at him, silent for a moment, before asking, "What's it mean?"

"I think it means… I think it means I'm going to blow up New York City." He closed his eyes again, fear overcoming him. Then a cool hand wrapped around his. He looked at it, then at Claire who was just watching him.

"Maybe. But it could mean something entirely different. We won't know until the end. But if it does. If you are going to blow up New York, when the time comes, I won't run away."

**A/N:** Hey, sorry it took so long. Here it is. Go me. As always, please read and **review**. Cheers. Two more parts to go, both to be up before the 22nd.


	4. Part IV

**Title:** _Godsend_  
**Characters:** All  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, hints of romance and humor.  
**Rating:** T, PG-13ish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters.  
**Summary:** My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout

* * *

**Godsend**

The large man rushed at Hiro, the sword raised above his head. When he was close enough, he brought it down in a crude hacking movement, aiming for Hiro's head. Hiro ducked, and moved around the man. The thought back to the martial arts movies he had seen, and kicked the man in the back, making him stumble forward. The man turned and slashed again and again, over and over. Hiro jumped back, but wasn't quick enough, and got a deep cut along his chest. The cold bite of the metal told him how serious this was, and his eyes darkened considerably.

"You have… no honour," he said, once again cursing his lack of knowledge with the language. "You are evil. You are bad guy."

The large man laughed. "That's right, I'm a bad guy. Too bad you're not the hero." He grinned, and stabbed Hiro through the chest.

Except Hiro wasn't there.

"You wrong," said Hiro from behind him. "I am a Super Hiro." The man cursed, and spun, hacking at Hiro again, but once again, Hiro wasn't there. He looked around wildly, and saw Hiro to his right. He rushed again, and Hiro closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, concentrating hard. The man cried in triumph and brought the sword down over his head.

Then froze. Hiro opened his eyes and grinned excitedly. Quickly he moved the man until he was facing a wall, then stood back and let time move normally. The man brought his sword down in nothing, and continued moving forward, ploughing face first into a brick wall. The sword fell from his stunned hands and he stumbled backwards, dazed. Angrily, he spun in the direction of the Hiro's laughter. Blinded by rage and pain, he lunged at Hiro, but once again froze. And once again, Hiro repositioned him. When the unfroze time, the large man flew into the open lid of a dumpster, and tumbled inside unconscious.

Hiro turned to the scrawny man, his eyes severe. The scrawny man gulped, released the woman, and fled. Hiro walked over to the fallen sword, and picked it up, inspecting it. On one sit was a funny symbol. A curvy line with some lines coming off it. He turned it over and gasped. Running down the blade, in Japanese characters, was his name; Hiro Nakamura.

"Thank you," said the woman. She was leaning against the wall, catching her breath. "I didn't expect anyone to help. What's you name?"

Hiro bowed and said, "Hiro. Hiro Nakamura." The lady smiled.

"Fitting name. Again, thank you." She began to walk away as Hiro took off his jacket and wrapped it around the sword, before running after her. He was silent for a mere second before his questions burst from his mouth.

"What's your name? Where are you going? Do you have a power? Will you tell anyone about me?" Simone laughed and held up a hand.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. My name is Simone Deveaux, and I'm going to see a man named Isaac Mendez."

* * *

"Why did you hand yourself in?" asked the detective, pacing back and forth. He had asked that question so many times over the past three hours, and every time it ended in the same result. Nikki sat silent in her chair, her hands cuffed in front of her, staring at the polished metal table. Jessica stared back at her, cold look on her face, grimacing with effort. 'Let me out,' she mouthed, fighting against the barriers Nikki had surrounded her with. Nikki just scowled and strengthened the blockade.

"Miss Sanders, you handed yourself to the law, confessing to a multitude of murders, at least half of which your husband is guilty of, and you won't tell us why. Nor have you said anything since. We don't have a shred of evidence that can place you at any of the scenes. Is your husband forcing you to confess?" Nikki just looked at him.

"DL didn't kill anyone."

"Lets just pretend what you've said is true. You could have gotten away with it, no one suspected you. So why did you hand yourself in?" asked the detective, spinning his chair around and sitting down.

"I need to protect Mi- everyone from myself," she said, cursing herself for slipping. The detective latched onto the opportunity.

"And who will look after Micah now? For that matter, where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't know. And as long as she can't hurt him, I don't want to know," she said, shaking her head.

"She? Who's she?" asked the detective coolly.

"Jessica."

"Who is Jessica?" the detective demanded.

"Every time I look in the mirror, I see her. Then, sometimes I black out, and when I wake up, I'm somewhere else, or I'm surrounded by dead people. It's her. It's Jessica."

"You know what? I think you're lying. I think Jessica is something that you made up, so you won't have to take responsibility for your actions. Someone you created to blame all those murders on. To blame your sons murder on," said the detective, leaning forward.

"My son isn't dead," spat Nikki.

"Oh, no? Then where is he?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, glaring at the table.

"I'll tell you where he is. He's buried in some shallow hole somewhere, surrounded by the bodies of DL's gang. Because you killed him! You killed you own son!" shouted the detective, standing up and leaning in her face. Nikki looked up at him, her eyes cold and remorseless.

"I would never kill Nikki's son."

From outside the interrogation room, a scream of pain was heard.

* * *

"Go to New York… are you sure that's all he said?" asked Peter, pulling clothes from the bag his brother had brought him. In it were his personal items and a few new sets of clothes to replace the blood covered ones he had worn down to Texas.

"He also said 'that is where it will happen'," said Claire, watching him from the chair. It was the day after he had woken up, and he was getting ready to go back to New York City, so Claire had told him about the Haitian, something she has withheld earlier.

"Where what will happen?" asked Peter, setting his clothes down in thought.

"'I don't know, he never said." Claire sighed and buried her head into her hands. Peter groaned and she looked back at him. He was holding up his brown trench coat, glaring at it. Why was obvious, it was covered in blood.

"How am I going to get this out?" he muttered. Claire shrugged.

"You won't. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"It was my favourite too," said Peter. Claire offered a smile in sympathy. Peter sighed and dropped it into the bag, then picked up the clothes he had chosen and walked over to the bathroom to get changed.

"So what am I going to do?" Claire asked him. He paused and looked at her, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"You're going to come to New York with me," he stated, before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. The next chapter will be up soon. Mainly because there is only a few hours before Godsend airs. Please **Review**


	5. Part V

**Title:** _Godsend_  
**Characters:** All  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, hints of romance and humor.  
**Rating:** T, PG-13ish  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters.  
**Summary:** My version of the 12th ep, Godsend. Close to the story as I can get, as I have seen from preview. Paire, IsaacSimone. Obviously post fallout

* * *

**Godsend**

"I can't believe we're doing this," muttered Nathan from Peter's right. Claire was on his left, staring out the window of the aeroplane. This was her first flight, and they were jut taking off. She was nervous, and her stomach clenched tightly as the wheels lifted from the runway. Nathan was still talking, almost in whispered hysterics. "This is essentially kidnapping. We are kidnapping a high school cheerleader. If the press find out about this, I won't stand a chance in the election." Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Claire, who was rubbing her ears.

"Gum?" he offered, holding out a stick mint chewing gum. Claire took it, looking at him questioningly.

"It helps with the ears," he explained, grinning to show his own piece held between his teeth. Claire smiled her thanks, and chewed on it gratefully. As soon at the turbulence ended and the plane had levelled out, the flight attendants begun pushing trolleys up and down the isle, offering people snacks and drinks. When they reached Claire's row, sho looked wistfully at a can of soda, but shook her head and turned back to the window. Below her were the clouds, almost looking solid. She smiled, wishing she could fly. Then she felt something icy cold touch her cheek and she jumped, spinning. Peter laughed and held a can of cola out to her.

* * *

DL stood in the shade outside the police department, watching the people move around through the glass wall. Micah was sitting against the tree next to him, silent and breathing evenly. He could have been asleep, except his eyes were open, not moving from the entrance of the department.

"Micah, we need to find somewhere to stay," said DL, disliking being so close to where he had been interrogated after his arrest.

"We can't leave mum, she didn't do anything wrong," said Micah. He had said this every time DL had insisted that they leave.

"No, but Jessica did. Look, Micah, the police won't understand what's happened to your mum. They'll think that she's crazy."

"That's why we've got to help her."

"You make it sound so simple," said DL, frustrated.

"It _is _simple! You can walk through walls dad. You just walk in there and get her."

"That's breaking the law," said DL, amazed that his son would even suggest it.

"You didn't seem to care before," said Micah, staring at him desperately. DL looked at the police department and turned away, holding his hands up to his face. He took a few deep breaths, and crouched in front of Micah, grabbing his shoulders.

"Stay here, don't make a sound. If you think trouble is coming, run. Run as fast as you can." Micah nodded, and DL took off, running around the side of the police station. He looked at it, glanced back in Micah's direction, and walked through the wall.

* * *

"Woah," said Claire in amazement, looking up at the skyscrapers that surrounded her. She had never seen anything like it. Sure, there were some tall buildings in Odessa and Midland, Peter had jumped of a five story one, but they were _nothing_ compared to these. Peter chuckled.

"That's the general reaction." Claire looked at him a smiled. Nathan had offered to have them driven to Peter's apartment, but they had opted to walk, Peter saying he was going to give Claire a tour of New York.

"They're huge!"

"Come on, you haven't seen anything yet." They walked for hours, Claire staring at almost everything. It was so _busy_, like everyone would die if they were late, and at least half of the cars on the roads were taxis. When the sun began to set, Peter started to walk them home, then stopped and changed direction. "I'll take you to Isaac's place." Claire looked at him in confusion, but had no choice but to follow him. They walked a few blocks, then entered a building. Claire started towards the steps, but Peter shook his head and directed her to the elevator. "He lives on the top floor."

"So who is Isaac?" asked Claire, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"He's an artist. He can paint the future. And he's a heroin addict." Claire looked at him in surprise, and Peter grinned. "But with any luck, he'll be sober. He will want to meet you. It's because of him I could save you." He stopped in front of a door and rapped his knuckles on it. From inside, he heard a crash, some hushed whispers, and then silence. Peter frowned, and was about to knock again, when an Asian man opened the door a crack and looked out.

"Peter?" he asked in surprise.

"Ando?" Peter asked, also surprised. "What are you doing here? Last I saw, you were in Texas."

"Yes, we were, but we left almost a week ago. Come in. Who's this?" He pointed to Claire as he stepped aside and let her and Peter into the apartment.

"This is Claire, the cheerleader from Texas." Ando's eyes widened, and he shouted something excitedly in Japanese.

* * *

When Peter had caught Claire yawning, he said goodbye to Isaac, Hiro and Ando, and directed Claire out of the building into the quiet street. As they were walking home, Peter felt someone bump into him, and spun around to see a man pocketing his wallet.

"Hey!" he shouted, and took off after the man, with Claire running after him. He caught up to the stranger, and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. He felt a chill go up his spine, then saw the man. He looked to be in his fifties, and was slightly transparent. The man looked up at him, and snarled, pushing him into a street light.

"How can you see me?" he asked, then his eyes widened, and he let Peter go.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter, coughing. The man didn't reply, just stared at him. Peter looked at himself, and saw that he had also turned slightly transparent. "You… you have a power?" He was about to interrogate the man when a scream cut him off.

"Peter!"

* * *

Claire spun in a circle, her eyes searching frantically. Peter had been right in front of her when he disappeared. Just vanished. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know the way to his apartment. She was essentially lost and alone. She was about to run back to Isaac's when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the alley.

"Peter!" she screamed, and a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Finsihed, just in time. Please **Review**


End file.
